Sick Day
by LassRonan20
Summary: Ludwig is sick. It's a good thing his brother there to help him. Sorry for a bad summary DX


"Nnnnggghh…" a blonde German teenager, groaned in pain, while in the middle of 2nd period class. "Ve~? Ludwig? You don't look so good." a brown Italian said, worried about his friend. "Maybe you're right. My head's been killing me ever since I woke up." he explained while holding his temples. "Ve~ you should go to the clinic. It may get worse if you don't." he suggest "Maybe later. I'll just text mein bruder about this" and bowed his head on the desk. Not caring what happening at his surroundings.

It wasn't long when the bell rang. The blonde immediately pack his things then he taps his Italian friend. "Feliciano, just tell the other teachers about my condition." then exited the room. He slowly walks to the clinic until he arrived then he open the sliding door. "Oh, if it, it isn't, Mr. Beilschmidt." A long-haired Hungarian school nurse greeted him. "How did you know me?" he asked, still holding on his head, which is pounding in pain. "I know your brother, Gilbert." She replied "And he also show me a picture of you." she added receiving a nob from the blonde. "What brings you here, anyway?" she changes the subject "I have a serious issue of headache and I wanted to rest until my bruder pick me up." He explained. It's a good thing that his bruder is one of the teachers of the school he attending to, so the only thing he have to do is to wait him until his shift is finish.

After an hour, an albino person entered the clinic. "West?" he said and saw the Hungarian nurse writing something on her desk. "OH, Gilbert. Why are you here? Shouldn't be your shift finished not until 1 P. M.?" She said. "I receive a text from West an hour ago, telling me that he wasn't feeling well, so I tell the faculty that I have an emergency." he explained. Elizabetha just laughed "You sure are worried. Anyway, he's over there, resting. I also put an ice bag on his forehead to help to cool down his fever." she explained, while Gil walks towards to his sleeping bruder. The albino put his hand at the blonde's neck. "Geez, West sure is burning up." he muttered then pat his klein bruder to wake him up. The blonde groan at first, before opening his eyes "Wake up. We're going home." Gilbert said as he picks up his brother's bag. He first sat up then looks at his bruder. "Is 4 hour already up?" Ludwig asked with a tired voice "Nope. I tell the faculty that I have an emergency, and they let me finish my shift for today." He explained, walked to the door. Ludwig stands up slowly and followed his bruder.

Moments later and the two just arrived to their car. Gilbert just put his things besides him and took the key of the car and started the engine of the said vehicle. The blonde just sit no the back and lean on the window and close his eyes. The albino gets worried at his brother as he looks at the rear mirror and continues driving.

It wasn't long when they arrived home. Gilbert taps his shoulder. "We've just arrived" he said, taking their things. Ludwig, open his eyes slowly and stay like that for a while before leaving the car. The blonde teenager immediately goes straight to his room. As for Gilbert, he prepares a basin with water and ice, some soup and medicine. When the albino prepared the said things on the tray, he brings it up to West's room. Arriving at the said place, he spotted the teen, curling up on his bed, covering himself with thick blanket and breathing rapidly. A hurt expression immediately plastered on the older one's face as he sees his younger brother's condition. He put the tray on the side desk and woke up Ludwig. "Oi, West, wake up. You need to take some medicine." He explained. Ludwig groans before opening his eyes. Gilbert helps him to sit up. He's face is so red and so sweaty, making some of his hair stick on his forehead. Then the older one gets the chair beside the bed and moves it closer. As he sat on it, he immediately took the soup and gave it to Ludwig. "Eat it, after that you're going to take your medicine." he command and give his bruder a spoon. The teen accepted and start to eat his food. "Oh, I forgot to get some water" then he run out off the room and go to the kitchen to get some glass of water. He gets a glass from the cabinet, and opens the water purifier to get some drink for his bruder. It wasn't long when he arrived at Ludwig's room, which had just eaten his food.

'That was fast.' he thought and entered the room. "Seems you finish your food." he said and pick up the medicine from the table "Here." And he hands over the medicine. The blonde take in his medicine immediately and lie down again. "Well, I'm leaving. Better re-" Gilbert didn't finished his sentence when, his kleine bruder tags him on his shirt. "Hm? What is it, West?" he said. Making Ludwig tags his shirt, repeatedly. The albino sighed then crouched down in front of his brother and ruffles his hair. "Come on, West. What do you want?" he said. Then a pink hue suddenly appeared on the younger one's face. As Gilbert see his reaction, he know that his brother want to say, that sure make his embarrassed. Gil smiled at him, he shove the cover of the bed and lay beside him. He move closer to him and buries his face on the blonde's hair. "There. Much better?" he asked, receiving a nob from Ludwig. Then his suite the younger's back. It wasn't long when Ludwig fall asleep and his fever started to cool down too. "Sweet dreams, West…" he said, planting a kiss on his forehead and sleep beside him.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic that I made. I hope you like it. ^^**


End file.
